Until Dawn - Darkest Night
by NightStarRebellion
Summary: After surviving the tragic fall that took the life of her twin sister, Hannah found the strength she needed to survive alone in the mines for thirty days before finally being rescued. Now she must find the strength to survive once again, and must do what she can, to keep her friends and family together, while maintaining control over her guilty conscience due to her sister's death.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Until Dawn or the game or story. All rights go to Supermassive Games. All I own is the plot, the storyline, and any OC who may show up within the story, so please enjoy and as always please leave positive reviews only! Also, please, let me know if I should continue!**

 **Bold underlined- Chapter titles/Character perspective**

 _italics - Thinking/in thought_

 _italics underlined - memories/Dreams/flashbacks_

* * *

 **Survivors -**

 **Hannah**

 **Josh**

 **Sam**

 **Ashley**

 **Chris**

 **Mike**

 **Emily**

 **Matt **

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Guilty Conscience **

**{Hannah's POV}**

"I'm so sorry."

That was the last thing my twin ever said to me as she let go of my hand and I fell down the ledge screaming in absolute terror. I remember hearing the sickening crunch of my body hitting the ground and tumbling down a long hill, with Beth's body not that far as we both tumbled down the hill to our obvious deaths. Yet, although I knew I should be dead, by some miraculous miracle, I had somehow survived the fall, but Beth didn't. When I woke up lying next to her, I could tell right away she was cold and lifeless. My little sister was dead and it was all my fault.

All I kept thinking the entire time I was struugling for survival was, _why her? why Bethy? Why couldn't it have been me?_ _It should've been me_ was the only thought that was swirling through my head now, which didn't really seem too bad to tell you the truth, because by all accounts, that fall should've killed _both_ of us. A knock on the door jarred me out of my thoughts, as I looked up from my writting and looked toward the door. The sight of a familiar face now appeared in the doorway. "Hey Han." I smiled as I reconized Sam's blonde hair and hazel eyes as she made her way into the room.

"You doing okay?" I managed a nod while shifting around on the bed for a more comfortable posistion. Which wasn't an easy thing to do since my right leg was in a cast and elevated with two large pillows. "As fine as I can be I suppose." I said with a slight laugh. "What happened to your glasses?" Sam asked as she pulled up a chair and sat down beside the bed. "They performed surgery and gave me an eye transplant." I said softly not wanting to go into any more detail then what had already been said.

"They couldn't fix my eyesight, so they transferred Beth's eyes to me." I felt Sam's warm hand on my own as she replied, "Hannah, I'm so sorry about everything that happened. None of this would've ever happened if I would've just done more to stop what the others did to you." I shook my head. "Don't blame yourself Sam. It was my own fault for thinking that someone like Mike, would ever want anything to do with somone like me. I'm a nobody. Beth was the smart one."

"What are you talking about Hannah? You're smart too." Sam said putting a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Mike's a loser for not seeing what a great girl you are." I smiled as Sam gave me a hug. "You always know what to say to make me feel better." I said as we pulled away from each other. "That's why we're such good friends." Sam replied with a smile. I gave her a smile back and just as soon as I did so, my vision started to waver and I suddenly started to see double.

* * *

"Hannah, you okay?" Sam asked as her hazel eyes flashed in concern. I tried to answer her, but the words wouldn't come. I shook my head as a wave of unwanted dizziness suddenly swept over me and a bout of nausia hit my stomach. "Hannah?" I could hear Sam's voice calling me as if we were on opposite sides of a long tunnel, and that's when I suddenly began to see a surge of bright light and a sharp agony filled scream escaped from my throat as my eyes began to burn. "Hannah? Hannah!" I could hear Sam's distant voice calling out to me in worry and concern as I felt her hand on my shoulder for comfort. "Somebody help!" I heard her shout out into the empty hallway. "Please somebody! Help!"

As the burning pain slowly began to leave my eyes now, and the brightness began to die down, I could now see a glimmer of a shadowy figure hovering over me. At first all I could make out was the outline of whoever it was until I felt my vision gradually coming back into focus as I heard a ghostly voice say, "So that's it then? You just forgot about me? huh big sis?" I gasped as I reconized the voice and could now see that it was Beth who was hovering over me. She was ice cold and her skin was a sickening grey color.

Grey, the color of death, and what was most terrifying of all, was the fact that her warm brown eyes were no longer there, and in place now were two empty soulless filled sockets. I let out a scream of terror, then cried out, "I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault! Please Beth don't hate me!" I felt tears running down my cheeks now and the last thing I saw was Beth's empty-sockets staring coldly at me, and just as I passed out, I heard her say, "Don't worry big sis, we'll be together again soon. you and me just the two of us. After all, one twin surely can't live without the other can they?"

Just as a blanket of darkness began to take ahold of me, I could still hear Beth's words echoing deep in my head. "Don't worry big sis, we'll be together again soon. you and me just the two of us. After all, one twin surely can't live without the other can they?" _Was that really true? If one twin died could the other still go on living?_ It was true that without Beth around I felt like half of my soul was missing, and I couldn't help but keep blaming my self that I was the one who had survived while she parished. _I should be the one dead not Beth. I thought sadly._ I didn't blame her for dropping me when were dangling over the cliff that night, but I still blamed myself for surviving. was it survive's guilt? it must have been. But one was for sure, was that Beth was right. How could I continue going on living without my twin sister?

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Aww! How sad. Poor Hannah. Will she be able to find the strength needed to move on? Stay tuned to find out. Chapter 2 will be up soon. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review, but if you have nothing nice to say then please do not review. **


End file.
